Dans l'espoir de lèvres dorées
by shadowquill17
Summary: "Tout semblait s'être ralenti ; à cet instant, rien d'autre n'existait que Sherlock et son John, blottis l'un contre l'autre dans leur grand lit chaud et confortable." Où Sherlock et John sont déjà vieux, mais toujours amoureux, quoi qu'il arrive.


**Cher lecteur, bonjour !**

**Je sais que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas posté dans le fandom de Sherlock, mais crois-moi, je ne t'ai pas oublié ! Et voici donc un petit quelque chose à te mettre sous la dent, qui j'espère te plaira...**

**Oh, et je me suis essayée à un nouveau genre, dis-moi ce que tu en penses.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**(le titre vient comme d'habitude d'un poème de René Char, cette fois-ci "Dernière marche")**

**...**

Lorsque Sherlock s'éveilla, le soleil était levé depuis peu.

Un rayon d'or pâle se faufilait entre les rideaux, déversant une colonie de minuscules poussières étincelantes entre les plis des draps, lentes et louvoyantes, gracieuses comme des ballerines.

Sherlock soupira, enfouit son nez dans l'oreiller, et se rapprocha instinctivement de John.

Ce dernier ne bougea pas, et Sherlock se blottit tendrement contre le corps familier, avant de marquer un temps d'arrêt.

John ne respirait plus.

Sherlock ouvrit brusquement les paupières, la couleur impossible de ses yeux vif-argent comme un éclair de clarté dans la chambre encore obscure.

Le visage de John était détendu ; sa peau dorée parcheminée et délicate, ses longs cils sable embrassant gentiment sa joue ridée par les ans, sa bouche encore entrouverte dans un dernier souffle ensommeillé.

Sherlock s'approcha un peu plus de son mari, pressant avec douceur une main contre la joue fraîche, dévorant les traits familiers avec cette sorte de tendresse infinie et bouleversante qui continuait de le surprendre, et il la sentit enfler, grosse et lourde dans sa poitrine ; il pressa délicatement ses lèvres contre celles de John, fines et un peu sèches, frotta son nez contre celui de son époux.

Tout semblait s'être ralenti ; à cet instant, rien d'autre n'existait que Sherlock et son John, blottis l'un contre l'autre dans leur grand lit chaud et confortable.

Sherlock s'éloigna imperceptiblement de John, ses yeux mercure cherchant les paupières fermées ; il écarta d'un doigt tendre une mèche pâle du front fatigué de John, caressa doucement la fine tempe blanchie…

Puis, avec un dernier regard infiniment tendre, Sherlock entreprit de sortir du lit.

Déplaçant lentement ses jambes sous les draps bleus et propres, il s'assit précautionneusement au bord du matelas, ses pieds osseux rencontrant le sol avec un petit bruit mat et un frisson réprimé.

(John se plaignait toujours que le sol était trop froid et que ses pantoufles n'étaient jamais où elles auraient dû être.)

Derrière lui, John était toujours immobile, enfoncé dans son oreiller et magnifique comme un vieux lion endormi.

– Je reviens, dit Sherlock à haute voix.

Il s'arracha difficilement au matelas (ses os craquèrent, et il leva les yeux au ciel) et se dirigea tranquillement vers l'escalier ; les marches de bois furent douces sous ses pas, la rampe fiable et lisse sous sa paume.

La maison était totalement silencieuse, emplie d'une atmosphère paisible et enveloppante qui caressa les bras nus de Sherlock ; une odeur de miel et d'herbe sèche flottait dans l'air, et Sherlock eut l'impression qu'il pouvait presque entendre ses abeilles bourdonner dans le jardin, par-delà les rideaux jaune d'œuf qui encadraient les larges fenêtres du salon.

La porte du bureau du rez-de-chaussée s'ouvrit en grinçant et Sherlock entra dans la pièce poussiéreuse.

(John passait son temps à réclamer de Sherlock qu'il range son bureau mais, fidèle à sa réputation, ce dernier se contentait de hausser les épaules, et le bureau restait le bric-à-brac encombré qu'il avait toujours été.)

Sherlock ne prit pas la peine de s'asseoir sur son fauteuil, se contentant de fouiller les tiroirs du secrétaire en restant debout, sa longue silhouette pliée en deux dans la pénombre chaleureuse de la pièce.

Il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait et repartit vers les escaliers, un petit paquet en papier kraft serré dans ses vieilles mains noueuses.

L'ascension lui prit plus de temps que la descente, mais Sherlock par rejoindre leur chambre, où John était toujours étendu.

– Je suis là, tu vois bien, annonça Sherlock, sa voix chargée d'affection.

Il s'assit à nouveau au bord du matelas, qui s'affaissa légèrement sous son poids.

(John aurait ri ; il disait toujours que Sherlock était trop maigre, et que c'était une honte parce que lui, John, s'épaississait à vue d'œil. Alors Sherlock souriait sans rien dire et enfouissait son nez dans le petit ventre mou et chaud de son mari.)

Sherlock retourna le paquet entre ses doigts fins, et ouvrit le rabat pour y glisser sa grande main.

Il en sortit d'abord un trousseau de clés, et le posa sur la table de chevet sans lui accorder un regard.

Vinrent ensuite un petit tas de trois lettres, attachées ensemble par un ruban bleu.

Sherlock leur jeta un long regard avant de les déposer à côté des clés; l'air sembla se réchauffer autour de lui.

– Patience, dit-il tout haut.

Il sortit en dernier du paquet un minuscule flacon qui se blottit calmement entre son pouce et son index.

Dans le flacon gisait une petite pilule, grise et blanche, qui tinta délicatement contre le verre.

Sherlock ouvrit le flacon d'un pincement des doigts, le secoua dans sa main ; la pilule heurta sa paume avec grâce, et roula contre sa ligne de vie.

(John disait toujours qu'il y avait forcément des choses qu'on ne comprenait pas dans ce monde, et que même Sherlock ne pouvait expliquer. Et il embrassait les paumes de Sherlock en lui disant qu'il l'aimait, et Sherlock lui disait qu'il était ridicule… mais ils savaient tous les deux qu'il voulait dire _je t'aime encore plus_.)

Sherlock regarda la gélule un instant, admirant sans rien dire son aspect inoffensif et presque rassurant de banalité.

Puis il la glissa entre ses lèvres, la guida d'une langue habile jusqu'à l'arrière de sa bouche, et l'avala tout rond.

Les gestes un peu gauches à cause de la mollesse du matelas, Sherlock se contorsionna pour ramener ses jambes sous les draps et, d'un tortillement peu digne mais efficace, rapprocha son corps craquelant de celui de John.

Sherlock se blottit contre son mari, immobile et serein, colla leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre, peau chaude contre épiderme froid.

– J'arrive, John, chuchota-t-il contre les lèvres de son époux.

Et, souriant malgré lui comme chaque fois qu'il pouvait être auprès de John, Sherlock ferma les yeux.

**...**

**Je suis tellement, tellement désolée...**

**J'ai le droit de demander une pitite review quand même ?**


End file.
